Scarily Sweet
by BonneNuit
Summary: One shot. NnoitraxIchigo Nnoitra spots Ichigo at a party and falls in love at first sight. Ichigo resists and Nnoitra attempts to woo him. They develop a relationship until one Halloween night Nnoitra saves him from another party-goer who gets to fresh.


**I present a Bleach Halloween Special!!! =3 I do not own Bleach or make any money off of this story.**

**Pairing: Nnoitra x Ichigo**

**This is a bit of fluff and lovey-dovey stuff for tharailwaydra, as well as a bit of smut (although not nearly as much as I usually do).**

**Summary: This story will contain excessive sweetness that has nothing to do with candy. Nnoitra spots Ichigo at a party and falls into love at first sight. Ichigo resists, naturally, and Nnoitra attempts to woo him. They develop a relationship until one Halloween night Nnoitra saves him from another party-goer who gets to fresh. Nnoitra is a love sick fool.**

**Contains: Violence, cursing, sexual content. No underage readers.**

**Beta'd by the wonderful Warrior Nun!**

Scarily Sweet

Nnoitra wasn't certain at first, but he thought he was in love. The moment that he saw _him_, his heart began to thump loudly and he almost couldn't believe his eye. Bright orange hair stood out from the crowd as a slim, _beautiful _man talked with his friends.

At his side, Tesla elbowed his older brother in the ribs and tried to jerk him out of whatever daze he was in. He began to worry when Nnoitra started to drool. He hoped to God the man hadn't taken drugs.

"Nnoitra- sama, you're staring!" Tesla hissed and Nnoitra finally blinked and came back to the world of the living.

"Tesla, if ya do not find out his name in the next five minutes, ya are going to be walking home." Nnoitra drawled.

Tesla looked at him in incomprehension before following Nnoitra's gaze to the man he had been staring at so intensely.

"Ah, Nnoitra-sama?"

"What?" Nnoitra said with a grunt.

"Not that I doubt your prowess and charm, but might I suggest _not _doing whatever you're thinking? He's more liable to kill you then-"

Nnoitra grabbed Tesla by the collar and jerked him close. "Do ya know him?"

"Yes." Tesla said through gasps of breath. "It's Kurosaki Ichigo; he's the fighter that took Jeagerjaques down!"

Nnoitra released him with a huff. "Grimmjow is a pussy." He muttered and then straightened his clothes, never once looking away from Ichigo. "How do I look?"

Tesla gave a feeble smile but Nnoitra was no longer paying attention to him, and instead was intent on wading through the large crowd to get to his new boyfriend. Ichigo just didn't know it yet.

Ichigo was standing near a red head with lots of tattoos and was scowling at something another person said. He froze when Nnoitra came close and frowned at him in a 'what the fuck you do want?' expression.

"Hello, beautiful." Nnoitra drawled and braced his hand on the wall above Ichigo's head. "How about ya and me go somewhere private?"

In all honesty, there was no way Nnoitra could predict that Ichigo would punch him in the stomach. The red head beside Ichigo laughed and Ichigo turned away, but Nnoitra wouldn't be deterred by such a little thing. Nnoitra moved behind Ichigo who had turned away, obviously thinking he wouldn't bother him any more. The red head stared at him and Ichigo froze as Nnoitra looped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Come on, Strawberry." Nnoitra said and he felt Ichigo stiffen in his arms. "I just want to date ya."

Ichigo elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Listen, creep," Ichigo growled as he shoved Nnoitra away from him, "I don't know how you know my name, but I don't even know you and-"

"I'm Nnoitra Jiruga."

Before Ichigo could react, Nnoitra scooped up Ichigo's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it as he stared up at Ichigo.

"Er, Ichigo, calm down…" The red head tried to pacify Ichigo, but it was no use. Nnoitra was delivered a sharp kick to the chin and then Ichigo stormed off, leaving Nnoitra momentarily stunned. As soon as he was able to right himself again, Ichigo was gone and Nnoitra felt his heart break a little.

"Sorry about him."

Nnoitra blinked and looked down at a petite brunette woman who smiled at him consolingly.

"He's really hot headed and he hates it when he gets hit on so much when he's trying to relax."

"I couldn't help it." Nnoitra muttered and fingered his jaw that was now throbbing. "He's so beautiful… I just wanted a date from 'im."

"You're Tesla's older brother, right?" The woman asked as she scrutinized him closely.

"Yeah…" Nnoitra trailed off, not really paying attention to her but more to his own musings of Ichigo.

"Well, Nnoitra, my name is Rukia and I'm Ichigo's best friend."

He turned to her and a slow smiled crept across his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. So if you really like Ichigo that much, I'll give you this much information: He's going to be attending the masquerade that Byakuya Kuchiki is throwing next weekend, and I can get you an invite."

"How do ya expect to do that? It's pretty elite."

Rukia gave a smile that made Nnoitra eye her warily. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

…

"Ugh, I hate these things." Ichigo complained and fidgeted with the sleeve of the expensive suit Rukia made him wear. He really wasn't fond of masquerades, he didn't understand the purpose. He preferred parties like the one he was at last weekend, although there were more guys blatantly hitting on him.

That brought his thoughts back to the tall, slim man that stood out the most in his mind. With long dark hair and an eye patch, it was no wonder he was memorable, but it wasn't his looks that made Ichigo remember him. It was the glint in his eye when he kissed Ichigo's hand and stared up at him. For some reason it made Ichigo's heart thump.

"Champagne?"

Ichigo turned to decline and his words caught in his throat at the sight of Nnoitra Jiruga. He was wearing a mask and his hair was pulled back, but there was no mistaking him. He held out a slim flute to Ichigo who took it despite not wanting it a second ago.

"Nice to see ya here, Ichigo."

"Are you stalking me?" Ichigo asked bluntly and took a sip of the champagne. It made his nose tickle.

"Na, I got an invite just like ya did." Nnoitra grinned and took the opportunity to devour Ichigo with his eye, taking in how the tailored suit emphasized his slim waist and long limbs.

"Who invited you?"

"Oh, er…" Nnoitra trailed off as he tried to think of someone who wouldn't point out the Kuchiki girl.

"I'll go on a date with you if you tell me."

"Rukia." Nnoitra said instantly without any hesitation.

Ichigo snorted and set his barely sipped champagne down onto the tray of a passing server. He turned around and Nnoitra quickly followed. "Oi, where are ya going?"

"If you want a date, then let's go right now. I've had enough of this party." Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at Nnoitra who could see his brown eyes flare despite the mask. "Unless you have something better to do?"

Nnoitra took after him immediately and noted in pleasure that Ichigo's ass looked good in the suit as well. They stepped outside into the slightly bitter air and removed their masks.

"So where do ya want to go?" Nnoitra asked as he took in Ichigo's head tilted up at the sky. "Have ya eaten? I know a great place not too far away."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but was secretly pleased that Nnoitra didn't take 'date' to mean a chance to jump Ichigo's bones.

"Sure, whatever." Ichigo said noncommittally and tried to ignore how attractive Nnoitra looked in his suit with his hair pulled back and his eye patch strangely only adding to the image.

The place turned out to be a restaurant Ichigo had been to as well, and liked. They were ridiculously overdressed, but both of them laughed it off and ordered. Well, Nnoitra laughed it off and Ichigo's lip twitched in a way that could have been in amusement. Ichigo found himself reluctantly enjoying Nnoitra's company, despite his initial mistrust.

Ichigo wasn't gay, per say, he was the type who saw not gender, but personality. He had dated both men and women before, and was disappointed horribly to the point where he decided to just not date for awhile. Although his looks attracted a lot of lustful interest, Nnoitra was the only one in a long while that held Ichigo's interest in turn.

They finished dinner and Nnoitra invited Ichigo back to his place, which Ichigo was reluctant to accept.

"I don't screw after only one date." Ichigo said in response and Nnoitra frowned at him.

"I was thinking just watching a movie…" Nnoitra trailed off with a hopeful look in his eye. Ichigo sighed and considered his options. He liked Nnoitra, yes, but he wasn't going to fall into bed with him. He also doubted his complete ability to fight Nnoitra off if he tried anything, because the hit and kick he delivered at the other party seemed to barely faze him.

He opened his mouth to say no but what came out was, "alright."

Nnoitra was ecstatic, but he tried to play it off all cool-like. "Great." Ichigo in his apartment sent shivers down his spine that didn't entirely have to do with lust. He certainly had fallen in love with Ichigo; at first sight he was taken with Ichigo with his every being and he hope that Ichigo would return the gesture.

They ended up on the couch of Nnoitra's living room, with about a foot of space between them. Nnoitra tried hard not to shift closer to Ichigo, but he found himself doing it almost unconsciously. Luckily Ichigo was absorbed in the movie and didn't seem to notice when Nnoitra lifted his arm and rested it on the back of the couch.

He _did _however notice when Nnoitra let his fingers just barely touch his orange hair, making Ichigo look at him suspiciously. But Nnoitra said nothing and stared straight ahead. Ichigo hesitated, and then decided to allow it. One of his weaknesses was somebody playing with his hair, and it did feel good.

Nnoitra moved a little closer and looked over at Ichigo who looked up at him. For a moment neither of them said a word, and then Nnoitra slid his fingers around to Ichigo's jaw and tilted his chin up. Slowly as to allow Ichigo a chance to say no, Nnoitra leaned down and kissed him.

For a moment it seemed like fireworks were exploding behind Nnoitra's eye, and then Ichigo's breath hitched and he was on cloud nine. Ichigo pressed against him and actually increased the pressure of the kiss, making Nnoitra grin slightly and then kiss him deeper.

Nnoitra felt the tell-tale sign of his dick hardening so he reluctantly pulled away, breathing deeply and enjoying the feeling of Ichigo's soft huff of breaths against his skin. He squeezed Ichigo's shoulder tightly and then hugged the slim man against his side before pretending to turn his attention back to the movie despite how aware he was of Ichigo in that instant.

Ichigo leaned into his touch which made Nnoitra extremely happy. He knew that he shouldn't push Ichigo into sex no matter how much he wanted it, because it would just end up making Ichigo pull away. Ichigo shifted slightly in his arms and for a moment Nnoitra feared he would pull away, but instead he leaned further into Nnoitra and propped his feet up on the end of the couch. Nnoitra smiled victoriously.

…

Ichigo once again was uncomfortable in the clothes he had been forced into. This time by his boyfriend, no less. Nnoitra thought it would be interesting if they picked each others costumes for the Halloween party, and at the time Ichigo thought it was a good idea. Until he saw what Nnoitra had in store for him.

The costume he picked out for Nnoitra was a vampire. He thought it suited him. The costume Nnoitra picked out for Ichigo was the outfit from Tokyo Mew Mew…the character Ichigo. Nnoitra said it suited him as well, Ichigo thought it clashed too much with his hair (as though that was the real issue). Ichigo was more pissed about the blood dripping from Nnoitra's nose in copious amounts that he made no effort to disguise.

Ichigo figured that Nnoitra was pushing the issue because they hadn't had sex yet. It was clear Nnoitra wanted to, but he also respected Ichigo's limits and enjoyed the foreplay. It seemed, however, that Nnoitra wanted to see him in sexy things despite not pressuring him into sex itself. So Ichigo relented because Nnoitra was such a good boyfriend and seemed to really care for him.

What he hadn't calculated into his agreement to wear the outfit though, was other people's response to Ichigo's costume. Kenpachi, a long time fighting partner of Ichigo's, had a spontaneous bloody nose that had his daughter Yachiru rushing him out of the party for fear there was something wrong with him. Renji passed out. Nnoitra stood protectively behind Ichigo and glared at anyone who came near.

Not that he could blame anyone for wanting Ichigo, the short pink dress with high heels, complete with tail and kitty ears was enough to make Nnoitra regret letting Ichigo out into public. He didn't regret forcing Ichigo into it though, because fuck did Ichigo look hot. Not that he didn't always look hot.

"I'm going to go get some drinks." Nnoitra said and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's cheek, making Ichigo smile and nod at him before wandering off to find his friends. Unfortunately, as Nnoitra left for the drinks and before Ichigo could reach his friends, Ichigo was accosted.

It was a drunken man with wavy brown hair and goatee wearing a werewolf costume. "Mm, kitty…" The man murmured and latched onto Ichigo, pinning his arms to his side with enough strength that Ichigo couldn't break free.

"Let go, asshole, I'm with my boyfriend!" Ichigo growled but the man didn't pay him any mind.

"Shall I chase you up a tree, kitty?"

"Oi, let go of my boyfriend." Nnoitra growled and socked the man holding Ichigo in the jaw. The man stumbled back and released Ichigo, turning his attention to Nnoitra how wasted no time in leaping at him and starting a brawl.

They ended up getting thrown out, along with Ichigo, who had punched a man who said that Ichigo looked like he was asking for it. So Nnoitra and Ichigo drove home in silence. Nnoitra fretted and worried that he had upset Ichigo somehow, more than just asking him to wear the costume in the first place. They entered Nnoitra's apartment and Ichigo still said nothing.

"Ichigo… are ya pissed at me?"

Ichigo turned to Nnoitra and blinked before smiling. The kind that always made Nnoitra weak in the knees and his heart thump loudly. "Of course not." Ichigo murmured and walked over to Ichigo, standing on the tips of his toes to lean up and kiss him.

Nnoitra wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss before discovering in irritation that his fake fangs got in the way. He pulled away and threw them aside before hugging Ichigo tightly once more. Nnoitra ran his fingers through Nnoitra's silky long hair before breaking the kiss to take a shuddering breath.

"Nnoitra…do you want to?"

"Want to…" Nnoitra trailed off before it clicked in his mind. "Really? Are ya sure?"

"Of course." Ichigo muttered and let his head rest on Nnoitra's chest. "I want you to make love to me."

Nnoitra needed no further encouragement and hastened to get Ichigo in his bedroom. To Nnoitra it seemed like a blur as they both shed their clothes and he pushed Ichigo onto the bed. He took it slowly and entered Ichigo carefully while soothing the hurt with soft kisses. Ichigo twisted his hands in the sheets and cried out in pain, which quickly turned to pleasure under Nnoitra's ministrations.

Afterward they lay in bed together and Nnoitra cleaned Ichigo up before lying down beside him. Ichigo proved to be a nice bed companion and fit comfortably against Nnoitra's body as Nnoitra spooned his back. Nnoitra whispered how much he loved Ichigo into his ear and Ichigo blushed before returning the quietly spoken sentiments.

As they drifted off to sleep, Nnoitra couldn't help but say one more thing.

"Happy Halloween."

**LINE**

**Sometimes I think I will go insane if I don't write down what I'm thinking, and this is a by-product of it. It was a lot sweeter and more sentimental than I usually write, but for some reason I was in the mood. Maybe I'll write a gory smutty Halloween one shot later, but for now I hope everyone enjoyed this!**

**Yes, the drunken man was Starrk =3**

**To the irritating flamer that seems obsessed with my stories, your flames are nothing more than a mild irritation so get a life. I welcome constructive criticism, but your anonymous reviews are anything but that.  
**


End file.
